bookoflifefandomcom-20200214-history
San Ángel
San Ángel is a Mexican town in Mexico in the Land of the Living where the townspeople are born, raised and live their lives. The town is in the shape of a guitar floating in the middle of a lake in the Land of the Living. It is the centre of the universe and is directly above the Land of the Remembered and the Land of the Forgotten. Locations Town Square It is in the centre of San Ángel, where the pigs escape into near the beginning of the movie, where Manolo plays his guitar with Pepe, Pablo and Pancho during 'I Will Wait' and where the townspeople battle Chakal and his banditos at the end of the movie. There is a large statue of Captain Mondragon and a platform that General Posada stands on just before the pigs 'invade'. San Ángel Church The church is a symbol of the town´s courage and resolve. Although it has a shaky foundation, it stands proudly as the town´s tallest building. One tower is half-finished to symbolize that like most people in the town, the church is not yet complete. A sacred place for everything from weddings to funerals, the San Ángel church is a huge part of the town´s personality. San Ángel Cemetery During the "Day of the Dead" the cemetery is a place filled with offering atop the cantera stone tombs, from talavera pottery and flowers to food and drinks, sugar skulls, breads, and photos. Everything is bordered with marigolds petals, and is the most colorful area of the town. It is where the tombs of Carmen and that of Captain Mondragon are located. Bullfighting Arena The design was based on a traditional rural Mexican bullfighting arena. It is the home of the Sanchez Family, and where Carlos trained Manolo to continue the tradition of the family. The day that Manolo made his first bullfight, the whole town met there to witness it, but everyone was disappointed when Manolo refused to kill the bull; with the exception of María. General Posada´s Ballroom The ballroom itself is devoid of any color, since it reflects the General Posada's view of the world. The tablecloths are red to represent him honoring Maria, since red is her favorite color. The design for the ballroom included very beautiful cantera stone filigree, to tie into the outside of the mansion, and touches of gold and silver, to show the General´s wealth. It was where the Welcome Party for Maria was held. Proposal Tree It is a huge tree located on the outskirts of San Angel. Manolo quoted Maria there to propose her marriage; he decorated the tree with burning candles and sing a song for her. Maria was about to reciprocate, when Más y Menos appeared and bit her. Believing that he had lost the love of his life, Manolo accepted Xibalba's proposal to "see Maria again". Known Citizens of San Ángel Gallery Concept art San Ángel Church (1).jpg|San Ángel Church. Bullfighting Arena.jpg|Bullfighting Arena. Mexico.png Book of Life Concept Art - San Ángel (1).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - San Ángel (6).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - San Ángel (2).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - San Ángel (7).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - San Ángel (3).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - San Ángel (4).jpg Screenshots Sanangel.jpg San Angel Dawn.jpg| San Ángel´s Dawn Sanangel(2).jpg Category:Locations Category:Land of the Living